A chance to escape!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Kenneth Creighton-Ward had always had one aim in life. To join international rescue. To help and serve those that he dreamed and admired. But when he finally gets his chance, will the reality of it change him? Or will his faith in those around him keep him going? Warning; some boyxboy, violence and swearing.


**Hi, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story. I will post a warning with each chapter like I do with my other stories. Hope you enjoy. Warning: Violence, some boyxboy and swearing.**

* * *

><p>The slow sun began to rise and split past the cold and horrific snow covered sky which had dotted out the stars over night. The lightning and thunder had fallen away and been lost to the blizzard storm. The flakes of snow had begun to fall a lot more viciously now that it was coming even closer towards the end of the term and during the season.<p>

He sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel his vocal chords stretching out making the walls almost rattle as cracks desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both good leg to get his constricting quilts away. He didn't want anything on him. It felt like the quilt had become some kind of constricted cobra around his body.

_Not again. _He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. _I really need to get Mom to help me with these nightmares. _The boy thought as he ran a hand through his damp and shaggy golden locks of silky hair.

He flinched back slightly when the lights on the ceiling burst into life as his chest rose and fell drastically. He had to get himself back into a calm state. His Mom seeing him like this was going to help no one! "Kenneth?" The door of his bedroom flew open as a woman stared at him for a second before quickly walking over and taking a seat at his side on the corner of the bed.

She tightened her bathrobe around herself a bit more and brushed back the curtains of the oak engraved, four poster bed. She had it brought in specially after actually having it made and had the floor made all from the same tree. She knew he always loved and spent most his time among the mansions grounds, tending to the flowers and local forest area. _My little flower prince. _She thought with a subtle smile on her perfect peachy skin. Her glistening eyes becoming hard at the thought that the boy was suffering and she could do nothing. Her platinum, sun blond hair glinted in the early dawn light as the light washed through the cloud cover. "Baby it's okay." She coed softly as she looked at him but his heart was pumping too fast. However the boy's sight was blurry and everything seemed as though the entire world was swirling around him.

Kenneth was glad when the usual prepared morning sickness bag was handed out to him and the boy gagged and retched on his own vomit as it churned within him violently. "Listen to my breathing Kenneth." The woman whispered. "Listen to the tune that follows. Listen to the song." She said softly and let out a low breath which began to morph into a gentle tune which began to fill the smaller boy as though he was a bucket and the music was water.

The same tune that she and the boy's father had sung to him when he was a baby.

Not that he knew... He still had no idea who his father even was.

It took a few moments but eventually Kenneth's breathing finally came back under his control and then broke into sobs. He hated that he was showing his emotions! He hated showing it up in front of someone. "M-Mother." His hands curled into fists as he pulled the covers of the bed over himself a bit more. His glare was so deadly that it could have burnt through the very spot he had focused on. "Can I just be by myself for a bit." He pleaded quietly with great desperation. He didn't want everyone around him now. He couldn't stand the way he was being looked at and watched so carefully.  
>"What happened?" His mother whispered. "Was it those nightmares again?"<br>"Yes." He admitted. "There was a boy there too. I don't know what the hell it was. It was worse than anything I've been in before."

She examined him for a moment with wary and worried eyes. "Well it was all just a dream." His mother slowly looked at her son softly. Her soft Blond strands of hair was dishevelled from the instant awakening and adrenaline which had been running through her at her son's screams. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She whispered comfortingly but her son just shook his head. "Okay then... if you want you can call off going out with your friends today and stay in home to get some rest instead of going to school." She slowly stood wrapping her robe around herself a bit tighter. _After all this time he still has these nightmares. So desperate to get out of here. _The woman thought with a sigh.

It had been like this since the she had nearly been killed by that... that man. That man who she and all those around her had hoped was locked away in the deepest pits of prison. For a five year old to almost lose his mother at that age? Very few people knew how to comprehend with that. After all, it wasn't as though he had anyone else he could really go to. All that he had left would be Parker... Sure, Kenneth got on very well with him. They were like father and son... Which seemed rather appropriate given the quiet situation which hey had to handle behind the scenes.

She guessed that was when Kenneth had really began to withdraw into himself. He became more volatile and focused, taking fighting, karate, judo and self defence classes. He became home educate after being kicked out of public school because he got in a fight with a group of boys and ended up in hospital with them after giving them all concussions!

That's why she knew right now that she had to take more of a careful eye on him. She had to become more of a focused mother. But that was becoming difficult, the more she tried to get closer to him, the more he withdrew and pulled away, refusing that he would show himself to anyone. Only one very single person who had managed to get closer to him after many and long talk sessions during the summer. "Okay baby." she nodded with a smile and slowly walked out the door, still keeping a cautious eye on him till the door had closed.

Still trying to catch his breath and settle himself back into some solid sense, Kenneth just looked back over at his calender: _December the 15th 2014. _Only a couple days left of school, then he would be moving off to somewhere else for the Christmas term. He had been promised that he could spend it away from the mansion and somewhere where he could actually find himself settled. Somewhere there was no memories of everything around him. Yes there was so many amazing things out there to be held into view from the world! So many shinning and bright, beautiful things!

But there were also so many nightmares.

So many dark things which crept from the evil and blackness which radiated fear into the pits of the world. They leaked the things of unquenchable fear and hatred across so many countries. Inspiring such destruction as no one or nothing has ever seen before. So many things that Kenneth had tried to study and understand, so that he too, one day could be ready.

But he wanted to live a different life. He didn't want to be the freak boy which had gotten lucky by being born into a rich family by his mother and then being told he had no father, only to be reminded of that at school! He just wanted to go out and live his own life. Not restraint by the fear that any second, the man from his nightmares may come crashing through the door. The man may drop out the sky and order his henchmen to come and kill him or his mother. But that was his life. He was Master Kenneth Creighton-Ward. The boy who's mother fought and helped the Tracey's defeat the three people who had almost destroyed a reputation, a family and nearly killed his mother and the person that he-

"Kenneth?" A voice called from down stairs in the grand staircase and the main grande entrance with marble and gold flooring. He almost missed it as the sound of the voice completely faded from the sound of wind whipping against the now frosted windows and down pour of snow seemed to be the most dominant noise. "You're going to be late sweet heart." His mother continued, he could hear the worry behind her tone more than anything else. "Are you sure you don't want me to call your tutor and-"  
>"I'm fine." He sat up and swung his legs out the side of his bed. His voice almost gave out as he trembled violently and closed his eyes to focus on staying stable in the world. He had to make sure he got through the next couple of days to make it to the island. If he wasn't well enough or seemed unfit in anyway, his mother had already stated she would not allow him in any way or possibility that he would be going there.<br>"Okay." The uncertain reply came after a while.

He glanced out the window and waited for the sound of the wind picked up violently against his room. He could tell that the storm was probably going to wreak havoc today when he wanted to sneak in quietly without any attention or focus.

He ran a hand through the mess of his blonde fringe and massaged his scalp gently as blinked a couple of times, trying to keep the sleep at the bay of his vision. It wasn't as though he really had anything planned for today anyway. School would be just the teachers sitting back in their chairs while the students sat around and gossiped to each other about their plans for the Christmas break. All the girls would be trying to see who they can pull under the mistletoe and drag them for seven minutes of hell, or at least, that's what he called it.

He had only one chance and focus for the next couple of days; getting through the hell of school, then making it to the island to see the one person that he had nothing less of a deep longing to see.

But either way, going there would be better than sitting around here and moping all day. School was just a way to not be home educated like his mother had wanted, so instead he attended a smile private class in a exclusive school. _It's better than having that idiot come here and try to talk to me. _He thought to himself and sighed before pushing himself to his feet and letting the last bit of blanket slowly slide away from his bare figure and slide to the floor.

The cold air brushed of his exposed body and his arm went defensively around his torso in reaction. He wasn't really against the cold, but he certainly didn't exactly leap with joy over the fact, when it was. But now as he ran his hand down his smooth and lean torso, tracing the goosebumps as he went, he couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Something important, seemed to just not be there for him.

He shook his head free of the thought and stumbled to the nearby bathroom, taking a small glance at his slightly pale reflection and bed head before turning the heat up in the shower and blasting the water in a large jet stream.

He was barely able to stop himself from letting the small gasp escape his lips as he let the warm water run over his face and sink into his bones. The warmth spread through him, rapidly chasing away any lingering cold. "Just get through these last couple of days." He said quietly to himself. "Just a couple of days."

_**-Break-**_

After a log and comforting shower which had steamed out his room. He slowly stepped back into the room to have Parker stood in his butler outfit as he placed an outfit on the bed. His face was neatly shaven around his chin. His moustache was almost like a defied shadow on his face. His slightly tanned skin shined out in the cold ad dark room. His dark eyes were quite startling as he focused on the boy with a soft and caring gaze. He gave a gentle smile to kindle warmth into the impassive and dark, blank face which had been passed towards him. "Good morning Master Kenneth. You seem to be running a bit late than usual. Your mother is becoming increasingly worried-"  
>"Parker. Not. Now. Please." The boy clipped off, each ad every word as they flowed from his tongue.<p>

He slowly made his way over to the clothes and examined them. He always silently respected and became awed at the way Parker knew him so well. The cream and soft coloured jumper which was hand stitched. The length of the sleeves reached down, halfway into his palms. It looked so comfy and warm. Just absolutely perfect for this kind of weather. "As you wish sir. I thought that you would like to dress warm and be prepared for-" He paused for a moment as he considered something deeply.

Almost as though he been about to say something that he shouldn't have.

_Hmm... _Kenneth thought aside to himself.

He slowly slipped into some boxers and began to step into the tight leather jeans as the skinny piece framed his well built and lean figure. It was still surprisingly deceptive. He was built lean and slipstream like a swimmer ad yet had the undefined muscle to match his amazing beauty. Even as he pulled the matching black shirt and jumper over his head, he let his fringe spike up and flash the soft colour of his emerald and turquoise eyes. "Young Master, I suggest taking the car?" Parker nodded as he walked over and placed the log soft coloured scarf around the boy's neck as both ends swayed slightly on the wind. "It will certainly most be too difficult for you to walk in such atrocious weather." He watched the boy's face begin to scrutinise as his thoughts became an internal struggle.  
>"Parker..." He began with a tired looking expression. A similar expression that Parker saw when he looked in the mirror sometime when he thought about the boy. "Listen-" His voice failed him as the man reached out for the black coat and helped him into it. "I just... I can't stop thinking about... well-"<br>"You can't stop thinking about the young master Tracey?" Peter smiled slightly to himself as the boy looked away, hiding his face from any expression.

_Well now I'm thinking about him! _Kenneth thought in his head as he turned towards the window while slipping on his shoes. "I was thinking about how the hell I'm going to persuade Mr Tracey to finally accept me into the island." He kept under his breath. Yeah sure, he had a close bond with Jonathan Tracey (the youngest of the siblings.) And yeah that meant a lot of the time, he got invited to come to the island for some breaks during the holidays. And he loved that!

Sure there was the fact that his best and closest friend was part of a international rescue, secretive operation which spread over the world, helping and saving people from catastrophe of disasters. But that didn't change anything. That just drove Kenneth to train harder, be better, and study more. He had to make sure that he was the best! He couldn't succeed in anything unless he had what he needed. International rescue needed some fresh blood. They were becoming slower. Less efficient. People were starting to die. The Thunderbirds were becoming to get targeted by public hatred.

Funny how quickly they had first loved them. But as soon as the first body bag came home, oh they were so quick to start shouting abuse about them.

But Kenneth had never lost hope in any of them. He knew that the Thunderbirds were the greatest helpers which had ever come to society. Without them, how many people would be six feet under? The bank of England would have been emptied and the world would be in chaos.

Kenneth certainly could shout that his desire to join had become increasingly drastic in the last couple of months. With his training coming into a new level, he had begun to realise he needed a new challenge. He was fighting for a whole new campaign and dream.

He would join the Thunderbirds.

If it was the last thin he would ever do.

_**-Break-**_

Parker gave the ever gentle smile as Kenneth began to take his seat next to his mother inside the car. He had desired more than anything else to walk and take the bridge way towards his school. Actually. Desperate would have been a better word to describe the way he felt about the whole thing. Being stuck with his mother in the car for an hour just gave her a chance to play the twenty question game with him! Pestering him about how he is feeling and what he would be doing that day. _Cause I'm really going to be telling her that my day involves me studying army level combat techniques and learning how to fly a jet. Oh and I'm also going to be spending a couple of hours looking into hack computer systems within the school itself. _His thoughts sounded like a sarcastic snarl, even to him. _I really need to talk to Jonathan... and soon. _He closed his eyes and lent back into the soft and comfortable seat while his mother straightened out her pink Jacket ad jumper while adjusting her seating position so it was perfectly eloquent and practical. Her eyes studying him so deeply that he feared he had become nothing more than a simple painting.

It took a full couple of minutes before she decided to speak up. "I got a call from Jonathan earlier." She said casually. She noted the faint red blush moving through his cheeks as he glance out the corner of his eye at her. "He said he was looking forward to seeing you." She brushed an imaginary piece of dust off her jumper and let her smile shine through.  
>"Well we're best friends." Kenneth shrugged. He immediately seemed to be on guard. <em>I should have got him into training myself. <em>She thought to the side. She had begun to notice all the hacking attempts which had become violent against her security system at home. Especially the ones that targeted her calling land line.  
>"I'm just a bit sad that you won't be home for Christmas." She said quietly and watched the flash of something pass through his eyes. Anger? Guilt? Regret... no just anger.<br>"Well, I wouldn't be missing out on much anyway... I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained." He muttered through gritted teeth. His eyes cast outside, onto the long stretch of white snow blanket covered roads. Every single falling flake seemed to be catching his eye. Anything so that he didn't have to look at his mother. He wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if he did. "Besides, you know where I'll be." He shrugged and ignored the soft sigh from his mother.  
>"Kenneth... I do wish you would just talk and open up to me."<p>

He remained completely silent.

"You know sometimes. If we talk about our problems... It can help-"  
>"Oh look. We're here!" He exclaimed and dived out the car before it could fully come to a stop outside the pathway to the school entrance.<p>

He didn't need everyone seeing him pull up in a large pink like limo. Then again... no one had even seen his mother before.

And he'd like to keep it that way.

"Bye mother." He said casually before scrambling out as fast as he could.  
>"Bye Kenneth. I love you baby-" The door slammed shut and the boy sprinted away as quickly as he could down the path. A smile on his face as he began counting down the hours and minutes till he would finally be reunited onto the island of his dreams.<p>

His mother how ever just let her out reached hand hang in the air. Her eyes filled with sadness. "You will make an amazing Thunderbird one day." She said quietly and turned her gaze down as she fixed her posture. "Let's go Parker." She said in her smooth velvet voice.

But for a split second she caught Parker looking over at the boy who hadn't even acknowledged him. His eyes sad with longing and a protective care like that of a fathers. "Parker?" She said softly.  
>"Right away Milady." He stuttered before turning forward and readying the car to pull away.<br>"If you need a minute-"  
>"Back to the mansion Milady?" He asked. That was his signal. <em>I don't want to talk about it. <em>  
>"Quite right so." She nodded solemnly before she leaned back in her chair.<p>

And the car pulled away.


End file.
